Black Cross Führer
The , often referred to as the "Machine Monster" for his seeming invincible nature, and later referred to as the after his resurrection, was the supreme leader of the Black Cross Army and the main antagonist of Himitsu Sentai Gorenger. Biography The Black Cross Fuhrer is an alien being who came to Earth from a star within the vicinity of the constellation Casseiopeia. His purpose on Earth is to conquer it, having created the Black Cross Army, with minions and Masked Monster androids, for this goal and purpose. He initially leads attacks in secret, through wearing a cloaked white hood from the initial attacks until the arrival of Volcano Mask General Magman, when he reveals his true form. Prior to this, the Gorenger and even Commander Gonpachi Edogawa attempted to find out what he really is without any success. . He usually held back within the Black Cross' headquarters, leading the Masked Monsters and hearing of their schemes, or later hearing the schemes and aspirations of the generals who worked for the Black Cross on his global conquering campaign. Originally he was extremely deadpan in his presentation but later he showed more expression when speaking with his leaders, particularly Commander-in-Chief Golden Mask who was his most loyal follower. While he appears to be masculine, the Fuhrer is a master of disguise, even appearing once as a bilingual woman in order to lure the Gorenger away to prevent them from stopping a plot to invade the Japanese island of Shikoku. While underground or hidden in another base like Magman's Navaronne fortress early in the series, he eventually reveals the powerful flying craft known as the Black Cross Castle, which he and Golden Mask used on occasion to launch powerful attacks against the Gorenger and Japan from the skies. During an astrological phenomenon revealed by Golden Mask where the constellation of Casseiopeia entered the house of Scorpio which weakened the Führer, the leader finally decided to face the Gorenger to eliminate their threat once and for all. He proved himself to be invulnerable and invincible to the heroes, easily crushing them and preparing to kill Akarenger before the effects of Casseiopeia in Scorpio weakened him and forced him to withdraw, while using the final sacrifice of his most loyal general to carpet-bomb Tokyo and destroy the Gorenger's headquarters. On discovering this weakness, Tsuyoshi Kaijo decided to confront the Führer with nothing more than a simple suitcase in appearance of a final surrender before the team and the world are crushed. When the leader opens the suitcase to see what was inside it, it reveals five diodes in the shape of the constellation, making the Führer weakened. The Gorenger use this to launch a final assault, creating a Gorenger Hurricane which formed into a flaming version of the Casseiopeia constellation that hits the Black Cross leader and forces him to retreat. However when he returns to where he was hidden, he suddenly transforms into the Black Cross Castle, revealing himself as the massive flying headquarters all along. With the Fuhrer at his weakest, the Gorenger launch a final assault, sacrificing Varidreen and the New Gorenger Machines to blow up the castle while they all escape with their Birdies, bringing an end to the Black Cross Fuhrer and his Black Cross Army once and for all. 199 Hero Great Battle During the events of Gokaiger Goseiger Super Sentai 199 Hero Great Battle, he reincarnates using the hatred of defeated Super Sentai villains and forms an alliance with Zangyack in order to have his revenge on all Sentai and those who support them. He also revives several of the Sentai warriors' enemies, Brajira, Yogoshimacritein, and Dagon, to battle against the Gokaigers and Goseigers. He gets his hands on the Ranger Keys of the past 33 Sentai teams and uses it to turn the Super Sentai into his personal army. After the Ranger Keys were recovered, he grew into a giant, only to be defeated by the Super Sentai Bazooka created by the spirit of all the Super Sentai teams. However, he reveals himself to be his true fortress monster form, the . He easily overpowers GokaiOh, Gosei Great and Gosei Ground in this form. However the spirits of the past 33 giant mecha appear to fight him and his revived servants. After the Gokaigers have been given the Gorenger's Greater Power, the Variblune, they combine GokaiOh and Variblune to create Goren GokaiOh, which leads to Black Cross Colossus' destruction thanks to the Gokai Hurricane Cassiopia. Super Hero Taisen Unfortunately, he revived again in Kamen Rider × Super Sentai: Super Hero Taisen together with the other villains of the past Super Sentai as a part of Dai-Zangyack. During the final battle he is seen fighting GingaRed and VulEagle. Chou Super Hero Taisen An iteration of the Black Cross King was among the army of the led by , the boss of the bonus stage. This army was ultimately wiped out by a combined force of Sentai Rangers and Kamen Riders, with the Black Cross King being destroyed along with multiple combatmen by . Appearances in other media Manga Shin Himitsu Sentai Gorenger Gokko The Black Cross Führer also appears as the main villain of Shin Himitsu Sentai Gorenger Gokko, Shotaro Ishinomori's manga adaptation of Himitsu Sentai Gorenger which ran alongside the series. Himitsu Sentai Gorenger TV Magazine manga TV Akibaranger When ©Na replaces the Super Sentai Series with her own Super ©Na Series, she appears as Black Cross Queen ©Na in her original seires which also lasted 84 episodes. Film Gaoranger vs. Super Sentai The Black Cross Führer is one of several past Super Sentai villains that appear in clips in the anniversary special Hyakujuu Sentai Gaoranger vs. Super Sentai. Net Movie Super Hero Taisen Otsu The Black Cross King appears in , part of , a series of Net Movies released accompanying the movie Kamen Rider × Super Sentai × Space Sheriff: Super Hero Taisen Z. Arsenal Black Cross Sword A sword which the Führer uses as a weapon, using it to nearly kill Akarenger during the final battle. Unnamed Cannon-like object When the Black Cross King returned, he had a massive weapon that he used to summon his Ranger Key Clones. It works in a similiar way to Basco's Rapparatta trumpet, but it does not have Ranger Key slots. Instead, it has an opening on the back of it that allows the Black Cross King to put the Ranger Keys in like bullets and shoots them. In the out-of-continuity Super Hero Taisen Otsu net movie, the Black Cross King, as the "King of Terror", used the same cannon to destroy the Earth, leaving the world in ruins. Monsters *Gold Mask (1) (First Mask Monster) *Warrior Mask (1, 2) *Bronze Mask (1, 3) *Jade Mask (1, 4) *Poison Gas Mask (1, 4, 5) *Iron Ring Mask (6) *Crescent Moon Mask (7) *Poison Fang Mask (7, 8) *Witch Mask (9) *Wing Mask (10) *Boat Ear Mask (11) *Silver Heat Mask (12) *Horn Mask (13) *Skull Mask (14) *Iron Tube Mask (31) *Iron Cage Mask (40) *Skate Mask (79) (Final Mask Monster) Behind the scenes The Black Cross Führer is notable for being the original Sentai "big bad", being the boss villain of the first Sentai series, Himitsu Sentai Gorenger. From this, the Black Cross Führer could be considered as Super Sentai's answer to the Great Leader of Shocker in the original Kamen Rider series. Portrayal In Gorenger, the Black Cross Führer was portrayed by Mitsuo Andō from the first episode to episode 55. After this, Mitsuo Andō was replaced by Nobuo Yana from episode 56 to the finale in episode 84. In the Himitsu Sentai Gorenger: The Bomb Hurricane, his female human form is played by Chiyoko Kazama. In his return in Gokaiger Goseiger Super Sentai 199 Hero Great Battle, the revived Black Cross King was voiced by , who previously voiced Gunmajin in Chouriki Sentai Ohranger. In his return as part of Dai-Zangyack in Kamen Rider × Super Sentai: Super Hero Taisen, he was voiced by , who previously voiced Great Sword Man Zubaan in GoGo Sentai Boukenger and also voicing the King's Black Cross minion, Baseball Mask, in the movie as well. Appearances **''Ep. 7: Pink Moonlight! Wolf Corps'' **''Ep. 8: Black Fear! The Murderous Poison Fang'' **''Ep. 9: Blue Shadow, Variblune Secret Strategy'' **''Ep. 10: The Red Balloon! Wind Speed at 100 Meters'' **''Ep. 11: Green Shudder! The Escape From Ear Hell'' **''Ep. 12: Super Energy of Silver! Burning Hell'' **''Ep. 13: The Pink Secret! Defeat the Human Bomb'' **''Ep. 14: The Red Coffin! The Mysterious Skull Mansion'' **''Ep. 15: The Big Blue Fortress! Big Raging Variblune'' **''Ep. 16: White Weirdness! The Eye in the Mirror'' **''Ep. 17: The Purple Theme Park! A Demonic Cemetery'' **''Ep. 18: Horrible Black Crusaders! Attack According to the (Secret) Plan'' **''Ep. 19: A Blue Spark! The Spy Front That Floats in the Sea'' **''Ep. 20: Crimson Fight to the Death! Sun Halo Mask vs. Akarenger'' **''Ep. 21: Blue Miracle! The Mysterious Airship That Came From Antiquity'' **''Ep. 22: Yellow Air Raid! Nightmares of Atlantis'' **''Ep. 23: Green Dogfight! The End of the Mysterious Airship'' **''Ep. 24: Blue Anger! Strong Midomerang, Big Counterattack'' **''Ep. 25: Crimson Fuse! Lamprey Torpedo Attack'' **''Ep. 26: Multi-Changing Blue Veins! The Dreadful Poison Expert'' **''Ep. 27: Yellow Object Q! Gorenger Base S.O.S.'' **''Ep. 28: Big Red Eruption! Infiltrate the Underground Base'' **''Ep. 29: Red Pursuit! The Mysterious Seal Train'' **''Ep. 30: Golden Columns of Fire! A Great Explosion of Consecutive Mines'' **''Ep. 31: The Black Challenge! Enrage, Five Stars of Justice'' **''Ep. 32: Hot Blue Wind! No Response from Variblune'' **''Ep. 33: The Red Target! A Fake Gorenger Appears'' **''Ep. 34: The Yellow Spy Battle! You Saw the Power of YTC'' **''Ep. 35: Big Strange Black Bird! Condoler War Bomber Fleet'' **''Ep. 36: The Fierce Crimson Charge! The Mobile Fortress Invincible Battleship'' **''Ep. 37: A Pure White Flash! The Black Cross Führer's True Form'' **''Ep. 38: The Blue Cliff! The Search for Demonic Pirate Treasure'' **''Ep. 39: Crimson Sea of Japan! The Superpower of the Mysterious Meteorite'' **''Ep. 40: The Crimson Vengeance Demon! The Momorenger From Hell'' **''Ep. 41: Big Black Counterattack! The Battle of Tottori Dune'' **''Ep. 42: The Black Ironman Dies! Farewell, Variblune'' **''Ep. 43: The Crimson Phoenix! Enter, the Invincible Varidreen'' **''Ep. 44: Blue Multi-Purpose Tank! Varitank Launches'' **''Ep. 45: Dark Sword Shark! Attack of the Marine Hitman'' **''Ep. 46: Black Super Express! Locomotive Mask's Big Rampage'' **''Ep. 47: Big Red Counterattack! Angry Gorenger'' **''Ep. 48: The Black Supply Depot! Close Call at the Theme Park'' **''Ep. 49: The Big Green Escape! The Swirling Trick Play'' **''Ep. 50: The Blue-Winged Secret! Dangerous Varidreen'' **''Ep. 51: The Making of Blue Counterfeit Money! The Sunset Gunman'' **''Ep. 52: The Pink Telephone Demon! The Murderous Dial'' **''Ep. 53: The Red Home Run King! The Deadly Number 1'' **''Ep. 54: Crimson Challenge! The Volcano's Last Big Eruption'' **''Ep. 55: The Colored Daishogun! Tuthankamen's Curse'' **''Ep. 56: Blue Summer Vacation! A Demon's Killing Beach'' **''Himitsu Sentai Gorenger: The Bomb Hurricane'' **''Ep. 57: The Black Encircling Net! Five-Faced Peggy'' **''Ep. 58: Crimson Ambition! His Excellency the Führer's Gold Castle'' **''Ep. 59: The Crimson South! The Mysterious Big Gold Plan'' **''Ep. 60: Blue Inland Sea! The Floating Secret Fortress Island'' **''Ep. 61: The Pink KO Punch! The End-Ball Match'' **''Ep. 62: The White Mystery! The Trap of the Grim Reaper's Mansion'' **''Ep. 63: A Flash of Black Lightning! The Protruding Cannon'' **''Ep. 64: Blue UFO!! The Space Army's Big Invasion'' **''Ep. 65: The Crimson Suicide Squad!! The Black Cross Castle Raid'' **''Ep. 66: The Red Hostage Exchange!! Battlers' Big Charge'' **''Ep. 67: Crimson Special Attack!! Kirenger Dies at Sunset'' **''Ep. 68: The Pink Rebellion!! The Big Attack of Needle-Needle-Needle'' **''Ep. 69: The New Multicolored Vehicle!! Varikikyun Launches'' **''Ep. 70: Blue Counterattack!! Stop the Space Express'' **''Ep. 71: Big Crimson Decisive Battle!! The Earth Migration Plan'' **''Ep. 72: Blue Secrecy!! Varidreen Left to be Dismantled'' **''Ep. 73: Black Whirlwind!! It's a Contest! A Straight Line'' **''Ep. 74: Freezing Blue Wave!! The Plan to Freeze Earth'' **''Ep. 75: Fiery Crimson Hell!! Stove Mask's Conspiracy'' **''Ep. 77: Black Fear!! The Bloodsucking Snake-Woman'' **''Ep. 78: Black Jamming!! A Primeval Roar'' **''Ep. 79: Crimson Pursuit!! The Formless Assassin's True Form'' **''Ep. 80: Crimson Crossing in Enemy Territory! Escape to Hope'' **''Ep. 81: Black Doubt!! The Murder Spy's Trap'' **''Ep. 83: Orange First Love!! The Roaring Megalopolis'' **''Final Ep.: Great Crimson Victory!! Shine Forever, Five Stars'' * Hyakujuu Sentai Gaoranger vs. Super Sentai * Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger **''Gokaiger Goseiger Super Sentai 199 Hero Great Battle'' **''Ep. 25: Pirates and Ninjas'' * Kamen Rider × Super Sentai: Super Hero Taisen * Kamen Rider × Super Sentai: Chou Super Hero Taisen }} }} See Also (in terms of being the first main antagonist faced by a Ranger team) (Role In Legendary Battle) Category:Sentai Villains Category:Main Sentai Villains Category:Sentai Final Villain Category:Black Cross Army Category:Masterminds Category:Masked Monsters Category:Anniversary Villains Category:Deceased Sentai Villains Category:Aliens